


Match Made In Hell

by JenniferVo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferVo/pseuds/JenniferVo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades was bad. Klaus was good. But they were one and the same. Both drawn to the light and beauty of the infuriating Goddess Of Spring, who just happened to claim herself as Caroline. He admired her light but he was greedy. He wanted to extinguish it. Not completely but just enough to get her to be his. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann Liverpudlian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ann+Liverpudlian), [Mandy Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mandy+Mikaelson).



Blonde waves flashed in the sunlight as the beautiful maiden raced through the field full colorful wildflowers, her companions trailing after her, laughing at her enthusiasm.

“Wait for us, Persephone!” A brunette called for her from behind, one hand lifting her dress up and out of the way whilst the other holding a weaved basket full of soft, delicate flowers.

Upon hearing her name, the Goddess turned her head back to look at her friends, a wide grin plastered on her face and her dress flying around her gracefully.

"Well, hurry up, then!" she said.

Life radiated from her and the joy on her face was so captivating that no mortal could glimpsed at it and not finding themselves mesmerized. Her footsteps slowed, her breathing ragged but the radiant smile was still in place. Thick strands of silky hair whipped in the wind and fell in her sea blue eyes as she watched her friends catching up to her. Two nymphs, one human and a Goddess. Such an odd combination of companions but they fitted together wonderfully. Each embracing one another's strength and fill out each other's shortcomings.

"Why are you so full of energy today?" A short-haired nymph asked.

"When is she not full of energy?" The other nymph inquired, rolling her chocolate brown eyes and smoothing out her dress, fixing the ribbons that adorned her wavy chestnut hair back to their rightful places.

"Because, it's not like everyday we get to see her, Bonnie," said Elena, ignoring Katherine's snide remark.

"We saw her just the day before."

"Of course and I'm sure we've all missed her in the passed day," Bonnie smiled at Persephone, choosing Elena's tactic to ignore Katherine, who huffed and looked away.

"Oh, come on Kathy, I've missed you, too. So much," Persephone stepped up to hug her by her shoulders, perching her chin on the edge of it and pouted her full pink lips, staring up at the nymph with big innocent eyes.

Katherine glared at the vast empty space harder before feeling her friend's pleading eyes on her and gave in. She sighed and clutched the Goddess's forearm around her chest, squeezing it lightly, murmuring, "I've missed you, too, Persephone."

The Goddess smiled a cheeky smile and let go of her friend.

Elena and Bonnie shared a glance, smirking as they watched an embarrassed Katherine clearing her throat, trying desperately to glare back at them for catching her. 

"So Elena, how's Damon doing?" Persephone asked, not completely ignorant of what was going on behind her but chose to ignore it as she bent down to pluck a yellow flower from the earth, putting it gently into her basket.

Elena instantly turned red at the question and quickly averted her gaze, pretending to be admiring the scenery around them.

"Elena," Persephone called her.

"Huh?"

"How's Damon doing?"

"Yes, Elena, pray tell, how is Damon doing?" Katherine chidded.

"He's... umm... he's... uh..." she stuttered, causing the other females to break into a giggling fit. "He's well."

"Yes, of course he is. After last night I bet he's just a ray of sunshine," Persephone teased.

"How did you know about last night?!" She gasped.

"Oh please, He's been parading to every God's doorstep delivering messages with a satisfied smirk on his obnoxious face and when I asked why he just said that he was with you last night.":

"Oh my gods, El! Are you not a maiden anymore?" It was Bonnie who was taken aback this time.

Elena blushed an even deeper shade of red and playfully slapped her shoulder, "No! I am still a maiden, Bonnie, why would you think such a thing?"

Bonnie raised her brow at her as the other two crossed her arms.

She sighed. "Last night..."

"What?" They all said.

"..."

"What?" 

"I kissed him!" She shouted and her friends looked at each other before they were clutching onto each other to keep themselves upright from laughter. Elena turned into a deeper shade of crimson and started to throw the petals in her basket at them.

They dodged the fragile pieces of nature, continuing to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Elena grumbled.

"No, it is not. It's hilarious! Seriously, Elena, are you really denying the Messenger God simple human nature?" Katherine grabbed her friend's shoulder, trying hard to keep her amusement at bay. Most of it, anyway.

"You must really have him wrapped around your finger then, for I have never seen a God act such a way for just a simple kiss," Persephone wiped away the tear at the corner of her eye as she glanced at the human.

"And I truly do believe that he cares for you," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you, Bon. And I cares for him, also."

“But are not telling him that you know who he really is?” Persephone asked, concerned.

“What he is to this world is merely a title and a duty, Persephone. What he is with me and who he truly is is a different thing.” Elena said to her friend softly.

And with that, the four maiden wandered through every inch of the flowery field, plucking them from the soil and braiding it into each other's hair or putting them into their baskets to take home. Soon came noon with the sun at its highest point in the sky, a light breeze carried the floral smell away as it passed by. Clear, feminine laughter mixed with the gentle sound of leaves shuffling in the wind filled the silence; clothing brushing against the grass, feet padding softly onto the earth; every little sound was significant in the warm afternoon.

"Bonnie! Isn't this one beautiful?" Katherine asked as she kneeled down onto the earth, not caring if she got her dress dirty and pointed at the white rose.

"It is! Here, use my knife. Be careful of the thorns." Bonnie handed her the knife when elena joined them.

While the three huddled together, marvelling at the beauty of a white rose, Persephone was captivated by a light purple, almost pink flower with only five petals. It stood out in the sea of greenery and colorful floral. She didn't know why she was so enchanted by it but she knew the moment she laid eyes on it that it would look wonderful on her dress.

Just as its roots left the earth, the ground started to shook and soon it created a large crevice. In a fluid movement which took only a few seconds, a black chariot hauled by four midnight warhorses rose out of the abyss and in a blink of an eye, she was on it and in the arms of its rider.

Persephone was awe struck and by the time she regained her senses, the chariot dipped back into the black unknown before she could let out a scream for her friends. The light from above ground got thinner and thinner until there was no light left. She was consumed by darkness as she heard the moanings of the dead, screams of the tortured and smelled the sickening smell of rotten flesh, tasting the tang of blood on the tip of her tongue. Terrified, Persephone screamed and shouted and tried to pry her captor's arms off of her as they rode through the darkness. Shivers ran down her spine as the feeling of emptiness and despair gripped her and she knew where she was. Whose arm she was in.

"Hades." She stopped fighting, lifting her head to look up at him although it was pitch black and she could not see a thing.

"Welcome to the Underworld, love."

She then blacked out.


	2. Klaus

Hades strode through the forest wearing his Helm Of Darkness, making him invisible, save for his footsteps and the sounds he made. The Lord Of The Dead could not get the image of Demeter's daughter out of his mind after he saw her at the Winter Solstice and so he was determined on making her his. Forever.  
The blonde girl had light radiating off of her in beams and her bright smile lit the whole room up. Her blue orbs would sparkle with joy and she would get jumpy everytime someone spiked her interest in something they said. Her hair fell around her bare, slender shoulders in loose curls and some would fall in front of her face, which he itched to tuck behind her ears. Her laughter was like church bells ringing in his ears and her simple yellow gown clung to her figure, enhancing the outline of her body perfectly, tempting him from the far end of the table to rip it off her. Yes, he intend to rip every piece of clothing off of her and make her want him in the most sinful ways. But for now, he had to find the wretched girl before he could conduct of a plan to get her.  
He smirked as he heard giggles, squeals and the sound of water running from a nearby stream. Too easy.  
Moving fast, Hades reached the edge of the forest, unnecessarily standing in the shadows to look at the Goddess before him, accompanied by two nymphs and what seemed to be like a human. Why would she befriend such mortal was beyond him but as he watched the white peplos slid from her body before she emerged herself into the warm stream of water, all of his feelings and emotions towards her turned into one simple feeling, a feeling he understood. Lust.  
Her creamy white skin reflecting sun lights as it touched her bare back, the water drops glistening and dripping from her hair down her torso as she smiled, splashing water at her friends and gasping as they returned the favor made his blood rush downward like gravity, gathering in a specific place and he groaned. Soon, he told himself.   
They smiled; they giggled and they played. He smirked again before disappearing and reappearing on Mount Olympus, walking into Zeus's temple while taking off his helm.   
"Brother, I see you've finally come to me for her hand in marriage," the God sat in his throne in the middle, observing his brother's advances.  
"Life in the Underworld can be... dull sometimes. I need her light to fill my dark days. I believe you've already noticed," Hades replied.  
"She's my daughter, Hades, I'll always keep an eye on her. Protect her from men like you and I," he laughed.  
"So I take it you're oppose to the marriage, then." The God stopped in front of his brother, frowning.  
"I am not oppose to the idea, brother, please be patient with me here."  
He nodded.  
"Please, by all means, sweep my daugher of her feet if you can. She has become of age and I couldn't imagine anyone better to give her away rather than family," Zeus said solemnly, "But, however, Demeter would not like it if she found out. She will do everything in her power to stop this marriage from happening for you are not her favorite person, after all."  
"Then she will not find out, then. Just before we are wed. After that, she could turn the world upside down and things couldn't be undone." Hades grinned wickedly.  
"What about my daughter's interest? Have you indulge in the possibility that she holds no interest in you?" He rested his chin on one fist, resting the other on the ams rest, looking questioningly at Hades.  
"Why, yes, brother, I have. I should be saying that it is her choice in the end and all that but I'm not. It is not her choice nor is it anyone's in that matter as I am Hades and I always get what I want one way another."  
"Hmm. Determined, aren't you, brother?" He said thoughtfully.  
"Very."  
Zeus sat in his almighty throne, sporting a thoughtful look on his face and his eyes trained on Hades.   
"Alright, then, do what you must, for I am, for the first time, amusing you. It is your choice and no one could stop you, after all."  
"Thank you, brother." Hades tipped his head down as a bow and descended to the Underworld.  
"And, brother?"  
He turned around.  
"She will be at a field or a plain in Sicily the day after tomorrow, I suggested you make haste on your plan."  
He nodded again before disappearing into thin air, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

She awoke to the smell of earth and death. Her head foggy from sleep as she sat upright, surveying her surroundings and looking up at the sky. It was a dark grey color, no moon, no sun, no cloud. Just a shade of sad, lonely grey. Turning her head from side to side, she became aware of the fact that she was the only one there, sitting in the middle of a field with weed growing tall pass her head.  
Persephone shuffled her clothes, getting up. Where was she?  
She was in the Underworld and her kidnapper was Hades, that much she knew. But where exactly in the Underworld? Was she in one of the Asphodel Meadows or was she in the Elysian Fields for she knew this was not the Fields Of Punishment nor was it the Isle Of The Blessed and it was definitely not Tartarus.  
She looked down at her dress and frowned. The flowers she embroidered there withered and dried off into clumps of crumpled earth, sticking to the now dirty dress. She reached up and touched her floral crown. It was also dried. She pulled it gently from its pins and held it up for speculation. Same result as the other flowers. She sighed, throwing the thing away carelessly onto the ground and drew her dress up to explore the new territory.

"Where is persephone?" The short-haired Goddess asked with her hands on her hips, looking back and forth between the three girls in front of her.  
She was the mirror image of her daughter, silky blonde hair that glinted in the sun light, sky blue orbs and a perfect, slender figure. The only difference was that Demeter was wearing a scowl of annoyance rather than Persephone's bright grin.  
Unbelievable! Demeter thought. She left for half a day! Half a day to take care of business and they lost her daughter in the middle of a secluded field! Out in the open!  
"We don't know... After we gathered around to cut the white rose from the bush, we went back and found her missing," Elena mumbled, not meeting Demeter's eyes.  
"We searched everywhere. We called her name and went to every single corner of the field and forest. She wasn't there. Persephone doesn't just run away from us," Katherine said, worry lacing her tone.  
"Well then where is she? Like you said, she doesn't just run away from you," she demanded.  
"I think..." Bonnie spoke up, all eyes turned to her, "I think she's been taken..."  
"Taken? Who?"  
"How should we know!" Katherine sighed, exasperated.  
"I would watch your tone, nymph. You are in the presence of a God, need I remind you," Persephone's mother's eyes shone brightly with blazing fire.  
"Or what? You'd turn me into a plant forever or some sort?" Katherine snorted, "That'd help finding your daughter a whole lot faster."  
"You insolent -"  
"Forgive her, Goddess Demeter. She is merely worried for Persephone and is not in her right mind to converse. I apologize," Elena stood in Demeter's way to Katherine, bowng her head low.  
The worried mother hesitated before nodded. Persephone would not be pleased if she turned one of her friend into an inanimate object.  
She smiled, remembering her daughter's warm, kind heart. Always full of light and compassion, Persephone. Who would ever want to hurt her? Who could ever do such a thing.  
"There are no more information you would like to report to me?"   
"No, dear Goddess, that is all," Bonnie said.  
Demeter nodded grimly before disappearing into a golden mist.   
Persephone's three companions bowed before straightening their stance and shared a worried glance.

There was nothing there! The field would go on and on and on and there would be nothing there except for the ever-growing weed and dark, grey sky.  
The sound of wind blowing through the dried weed, the feeling of her bare feet slapping against the cold ground and the shiver that constantly ran up her spine left her terrified and afraid. For the first time in her life, Persephone was scared.  
She missed Elena and Katherine and Bonnie and her mom, even if they didn't get along very well, she was still close to her and what Persephone wouldn't give right then to be able to go back to the life she knew.  
But instead, she was stuck here in the Underworld. Big thanks to Hades for that part.  
The Goddess huffed and ran a hand through her hair. It was knotted and dirty and it itches. Ugh! Talking about Hades, where was he? Wasn't he suppose to greet her or torture her or do whatever it is that he was planning to do to her? Instead he left her here, in the middle of Weedworld! Yes, she just came up a fitting name for the sadistic land.  
Persephone dragged her sorry self onward although not knowing where she was going. It has to end somewhere, right? She thought as she went on.   
The Spring Goddess didn't make it too far before the realization of her necessities dawn to her.   
She was in the middle of nowhere. With no food or water or ambrosia. No sunlight. No living things. No water to wash and change. No place to relieve herself. No nothing. How was she going to survive?   
Oh gods. Was she even alive? She stopped dead in her tracks and checked for signs that she is.   
Her pulse was pumping, her heart beating and her lungs contracting in her chest. She was not dead, then. But what if the dead could breath, had a pulse and a heart beating down here?  
Persephone was gripped with immediate fear that drove her on. She needed to get out here. She needed to go back to Earth.  
Finally, she reached upon a river, flowing endlessly through the field and doesn't seem to stop for as far she can see. Persephone almost dove into the water for a drink before shrinking back and remembering where she was. There are five rivers in the Underworld, she repeated her mother's words in her head but as hard as she tried, she couldn't get herself to remember the names. Sighing in defeat once again, she looked around for something to eat or a tree trunk to rest against.   
To her delight, she found a promenade tree not far from where she stood through the top of the weed. She made her way to it and picked one of the ripest looking fruit there. The fragrance was enchanting and mouth watering, especially in her state of hunger. Lifting one of the seeds to her mouth, almost eating.  
"The food in the Underworld is the most tempting food of all. It might really be one of the best you'll ever eat but the price to pay is that you'll have to stay there forever. And there is no way back from it."  
Bonnie's words rang in her ears, making her drop the promenade, grunting loudly and kicking the tree trunk hard, not caring if she looked uncivilized and mother would never condone such behaviour.  
Sighing again, she slumped down the trunk and curled into a ball. Her sleeveless dress did little to warm her body from the cold and her bare feet was sore from touching the hard ground. Her body ache from the excessive walking and she felt tired. Her eyelids drooped lower and lower until her eyes were closed and she instantly fell into a restless slumber.

Demeter searched high and low, questioning each and everyone she saw and did not hesitate to destroy the whole harvest of that family if the answer is not the one that she desired. She took the forms of many creatures, big or small and if she deemed it useful, she would be it.  
Demeter - the Goddess Of Fertility, Nature and the Seasons was now the Goddess Of Destruction and Famine. The devastation she left in her wake after each city she went through was destroying mankind day by day. And there was no stopping it unless her precious daughter is returned to her.

The feeling of someone watching her made Persephone jolted awake and yelped in surprise at the figure before her.   
He was dressed in a simple white chiton and sandals, his muscular arms and legs shown along with his angular jaw with stubble adorning it. His eyes were piercing blue, almost like hers but a deeper shade and he had an amused smirk on his face which made her wanting to slap it off.  
"Who are you?" she asked sleepily.  
"I am Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus," he smiled at her and noticed the dimples on his cheeks.  
"Why were you watching me sleep?" Looking up at him from her seat, she cocked her head to the side, wondering why she didn't see him earlier in the field.  
"I was not. I was merely wandering the endlessly before coming upon a beautiful maiden falling asleep," He grinned at her, his accent obvious and she found it attractive. Almost like a voice she's heard before...  
"Oh..." she trailed, still slightly dazed that someone was really here with her. "Why are you here?"  
"Have you not noticed?" He cocked a brow at her. "We are in the Elysian Field and I am a fallen hero, which I assume you are one, also."  
"No. I'm no hero nor am I fallen but I will be if I get stuck here." She scrambled to get to her feet, sleeping for hours in that position was not great for her muscles.   
A hand appear in her sight and she looked up, welcoming his smile in the forsaken place. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her up. It didn't escape her notice how hard and rough his hand were and that they fit perfectly with hers.  
"You are not deceased, then."  
"Thank gods, no. I am Per -" she caught herself. She wouldn't want some soul running around the place saying there's a Goddess here now would she? What if Hades dropped her on his way to his temple? What ludicrous thoughts you are hoarding, Persephone! She scolded herself.  
Sighing, she decided not to reveal too much about herself until she found a way to get out. Without begging Hades for the way. Who even know whether he'll help her or not! "I'm Caroline." She smiled.  
"Well, Caroline, it so seems that you are at the wrong part of the Elysian Field. Come with me." Klaus grinned again, showing off his dimples as he tugged her forward and began dragging her back and through the endless weed field.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"You'll see."  
Persephone glanced up at him several times on the way, catching his gaze now and then but dropping it immediately as she stared into his blue eyes. They held amusement and puzzlement. What was there to be amused and puzzled about? She had no clue.  
After what seemed like hours of traveling, she gave up, sitting straight down onto the earth and refusing to go any further.  
"No. It's useless! There's nothing there!" She crossed her arms.  
"There is, now will you trust me?" He held out his hand like before, waiting impatiently for her to take it.  
"No. We barely even know each other."  
"Fine. Then do you want to get some colors other than white, black and grey into your eyesight?"  
"I already saw blue and brown," she mumbled, looking down.  
He chuckled and before she knew it, Persephone was up and in his arms. Eyes wide, her arms flew instinctively around his neck. Klaus smirked as he strode forward, his arms behind her knees and back. Indignant, she slapped his chest and he pretended to drop her by throwing her up slightly then catching her low in the air. She squealed, her heart rate picking up and fear flooded her for a moment, making him laugh. Persephone wiggled and struggled to get down but he just held her closer to him, walking off. She finally stopped after a while, choosing another tactic: fuming.  
"You know, you missed blonde," he whispered to her.  
"Huh?" She raised her face to his, her lips inches from his.  
"The colors you've seen here. You missed blonde," his tone amuse as he explained.  
"Where -" The mess at the top her head came to mind and she half groaned, half laughed. "It must be horrible, smelling that thing, huh?"  
"It's quite nice, actually. Earthy, flowery and almost rain."  
No. No! Persephone, The Goddess of Spring did not blush!   
Klaus laughed, the sound was deep and light at the same time. It made her heart pound.  
As time passed in silence, Persephone started drift away. Her eyelids fluttering close and dropped completely before being jerked awake as Klaus lowered her down.  
"We're here, sweetheart," he murmured in her ear, his hot breath brushing her hair before standing up straight and she shuddered.  
In her eyes, it was paradise in hell. Various shades of pink, green, purple, blue... assaulted her eyes, leaving her speechless. The ground was covered in a blanket of greenery, birds chirping in the trees. It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful.  
But even beauty had its limits. As she stared up at the sky, it was the same murky grey, sad and unwavering. It looked hauntingly beautiful. Everything glowed vibrantly but there was no life to it. Everything seemed... fake.  
"Well, it the Underworld." she sighed aloud, glancing over her shoulder to Klaus. He nodded and she noticed the grey, depressed looking weed field. Looking back and forth between the field and the forest before her, the differences were worlds apart, yet not so different from each other.  
"How?" she questioned in amazement.  
"Hell is the land of the dead. You said the dead has to always be doom and gloom? Just a little hypocritical."  
She grinned widely, letting her feet touch the soft grass before running in full speed into the forest, not noticing that a simple soul couldn't answer the question so simply and so matter-of-factly.  
He smirked at her enthusiasm to see life, even if its life force was the dead. She acted so much like a child, scrambling to explore new beauty ahead and squealing when she picked up on a particularly pretty one.  
"So why are you here, Caroline? You never told me," With hands clasped behind him, he tried to sound casual and not trying to pry information from her.  
"Hades took me," she said, standing up and looking at him, flowers bunched in her slender fingers.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. He took me out of the blue when I was out gathering flowers with my friends. Sincerely, I do not know what he want of me. It's not like there's anything I can offer to him," she shrugged, turning back to her task at hand.  
"But he's not here." Klaus smirked inwardly at the irony.  
"No. I haven't seen him since that day. I mean, if you kidnap a person to Hell, you might as well tell her what is it you want from her?! Not let her rot in the middle of nowhere while there's a perfectly beautiful forest on the edge of it! I sincerely do not understand that mongrel! He thinks he can just take a maiden whenever he wants and just let her be on herself to die!"  
"That is a brave speech for a mortal girl." Persephone did not see the way his eyes darken to coal, his hands balled up into fists at his side nor did she noticed the way his voice turned low and dangerous.  
"Yeah, well, he can kill me right now and what good would come of it? He wouldn't be able to get what he want out of me and I'm already considered dead here if I can't get out," she seethed, snatching the flowers from the ground and branches instead of gently plucking them, stomping her feet harshly when she needed to move around.  
"So I take it you don't appreciate his actions?" Klaus grunted.  
"Don't appreciate his actions? Pfft. It's all I can do to not marching up to his temple and strangle him alive. Stupid, petty God -"  
His black eyes were seeing red, his knuckles were white and the veins on his neck looked like they were going to pop any second.   
"God Of The Dead. Please. If he's one why didn't he kill himself. I bet it's like a party in his head and -"   
Klaus marched up to her, his strides wide, shaking from fury as her words spurred him on effortlessly.   
No girl, God or mortal, speak about him like that. No girl treated death so lightly. No girl speaks such insolent words about him and expect him to let her live!  
As he reached out to turn her around, Klaus disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Gone.  
Persephone was cursing incisively when the silence greeted her and empty space welcomed her gaze. Where did Klaus go?

In his temple, Hades appeared on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm rest whilst his arm reached out for the goblet of ambrosia, downing it in one gulp.   
His fortress was dark, the four walls covered with death stories, forever marked there like trophies. Torches were the only light illuminating the room, bringing an eerie, cold and lonely feeling. Despair, sorrow and depression.   
Ignorant, stupid, impudent, moronic, contemptuous little Goddess.  
How dare she speak of him like he was nothing more than a mere insect, the scum of the Earth?! Who did she think she was?! Calling him a mongrel! Unbelievable! Not even the almighty Zeus dare to call him so! And that girl had the nerve to -  
He grumbled then forcefully threw the empty goblet against the wall. His chest heaving up and down as he contemplated his next moves.  
And to think he made that garden for her, assuming she'd at least thank him for it but no, she had to go on and insult him with all her might. That girl will be the dead of him or she'll be dead if she kept it up.  
"Erinyes!" He shouted, his command echoing off the walls in a show of power.  
Through the massive stone doors, three Furries flew in and landed on the cold ground, their heads down low. The Erinyes were a sight for sore eyes. Their skin wrinkling and crumples, their lower torso was some kind of serpent and their wing weren't pink or blue. They were wide and intimidating, as were their eyes, which burned with destruction and retribution.  
"Yes, Lord Hades," one of them speak, its voice high pitched.  
"Make sure the daughter of Demeter is bathed, rested, dressed and is waiting for me in my chambers. And make sure you appear in human form. We don't want the brat to die of horror before she saw the rest of the Underworld."  
The three creatures snickered.  
"Go!" He growled and they took off in a hurry.  
She wanted to know what is it he intended on doing with her, didn't she? Well, he was going to let her know what exactly he wanted from her.  
Hades smirked sinister a quirk of his lips over the rim of his new goblet of ambrosia as Persephone was escorted by the three Furies to her fate.


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus - Finn Mikaelson  
> Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson  
> Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson  
> Persephone - Caroline Forbes  
> Demeter - Liz Forbes  
> Eros - Matt Donovan  
> Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Alcestis - April Young  
> Adonis - Kol Mikaelson  
> Minthe - Haley  
> Leuce - Tatia Petrova  
> Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood  
> Theseus - Trevor  
> Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert  
> Helios - Mason Lockwood  
> Hermes - Damon Salvatore  
> Apollo - Stefan Salvatore  
> Artemis - Lexi Branson  
> Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood  
> Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood  
> Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman  
> Hera - Sage  
> Athena - Meredith Fell  
> Ares - Atticus Shane  
> Hebe - Anna  
> Helen - Rose  
> Admetus - Alexander

Where did he go? She wondered as she looked around for the sight of light brown curls and that annoying amused smirk. He couldn't disappear into thin air now, could he? Can souls and ghosts do that? She didn't know.

Furrowing her brows, she gathered her flowers into one hand, deliberating between going deeper into the forest to look for him or just be patient and wait here until he shows up again. Will he show up again? Persephone frowned at the thought. Isn't that why he left in the first place? To get away from her? Was she that bad of a company to keep?

She pursed her lips, her chest constricted at the thought. Did she just lose her only friend in this Hell hole? Even if he was a ghost?

No, she decided. She wasn't that bad of a friend, people enjoyed her presence. Maybe he had something that needed to be done. But what is there for a soul to do in the Underworld?

Sounds of footsteps closing in snapped her out of her reverie and she lifted her head to see three girls walking toward her in a triangle formation, like one of those obnoxious females in Elena's village.

"Come, Persephone, Lord Hades demands your needs to be cared for," the girl in the middle said, her tone indifferent and the way she said Persephone's name made her blood boil. She didn't even bow to her!

''That will be Goddess Persephone to you, you insolent girl! And you may tell Hades that I need not to be taken care of!" She said in her authoritative voice.

The gal had the guts to smirk at her. Persephone was just about to let her rage take over and turn all three girls into trees forever when snakes started to grow from their heads, talons grew from their fingers and wings sprouted from their backs. Skin began to crinkle up, eyes pitch black, legs became tails. It was then that Persephone knew they were Erinyes.

She was panicking, trying to use her magic against the Furries but it was weak and she was already up in the air before she regained her right mind. Persephone cried out as she looked down at her feet. They were flying past the weed field, miles above ground with her feet dangling below her. She wanted to struggle, to fight back and being landed painfully on her backside on the ground, back to square one was better than being taken to Hades but they soon pass through the weed field and the Asphodel Meadows came into sight.

Persephone stared.

Souls upon souls stood, floating so close to each other and not moving an inch. It was like they were immobilized and the space that they stood in was wider than any field or meadow that she's known. The eerie, cold feeling was back and running up and down her spine. Out of nowhere, she was afraid of death. She knew that it's extremely hard, almost near impossible to kill a God but what if one day someone found a way to kill the gods? And they decided to kill her?

She stared at each and every soul down there. This is where most normal people went, this is where the dead go to. Just standing like that for gods know how long.

Turning her head to her right, she caught sight of the Styx and the Field Of Punishment. Moans and screams and pleads coming from the red, sinister looking land. It was a contrast to the Asphodel Meadows, whereas the meadows was a dull black and grey, the field was a blazing red and yellow color of fire and blood. Things that made Persephone shuddered.

What did those men do to deserve that kind of torture and punishment was beyond her.

Avoiding her gaze from the terrible things happening literally underneath her nose, she focused on The Styx and its red and black current, carrying things from mortal pass on. Jeweleries, book, pictures, letters,... It carried memories that the people passed away held dearly to or their worst fear. What if one day when she perished her things would end up there, just like any other important mortal.

To her shame, Persephone did not want to be just another person. She did not want to be another Goddess thinking the world is already at her feet, going day by day staring at her reflection in the mirrors. She wanted to be remembered, to be worshipped.

The Furries dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground with a thud. She glared at them but knew she was nothing more than a mere prisoner here.

The three hideous sisters instantly shifted back to their disguises and quickly guided Persephone to a room where a bath and new clothings were laid out. The candles burning low and the ground was once again a hard stone surface.

They had the decency to leave after that.

Persephone thought for a moment to not take a bath, fearing that Hades might be watching but every time she glanced at the hot, clear water, her determination wavered. Hades be damned, she thought as she began stripping down her peplos and climbing into the tub.

Lowering herself slowly, her senses filled with the sweet, heavenly smell of rain and floral. She smiled, remembering Klaus's description of her fragrance.

Caroline. She had told him. Why was she so afraid of him knowing who she was? She wasn't. She just didn't think it would be good if souls and ghosts ran around, telling each other that there was a Goddess there. They could kidnap her and suck the life out of her for all she knew.

Calm down, Persephone. Calm down... she told herself, her mind running wild with crazy thoughts.

Closing her lids, she slid down under water until it was fully enveloping her whole body.

Blue eyes, light brown curls and dimples shown came up to mind. She smiled. Persephone wondered what Hades looked like. Dark hair, eyes, beard and heart? He should be somewhere close to that with a twisted face and a creepy smile. That would totally capture his nature perfectly.

She was stupid to have never paid attention to him. All she knew about him was from the lessons she took about the Underworld and its ruler and she never felt the need to see the God of Death in person. Who would want to end their life early that way?

Her delicate skin welcomed the warm water happily. Why is it that the weather had to be so cold? Isn't the creepy, dreadful, gruesome scenery not enough to make anyone frightened?

The Goddess sat in there for a while longer, scrubbing the dirt out of her hair and off her skin until the water went cold. Sighing, she got out, taking a towel to dry herself before slipping into the chiton that was laid out for her. At least Hades had taste, she thought ruefully though thankful to be clean again.

Grunting, Persephone cracked the door open, glancing both sides, making sure no dead person or Furry was there and crept along the wall. There was only two ways. One led to a massive door made out of human bones and the other led to the front, where she was brought in. She had no intention on going back out there. Nor she was going through the bony doors.

Persephone settled for a door randomly for she was tired after that warm bath and did not wish to wander anywhere any longer, she also cracked this door open and peeked inside. There was a candle burning on the table near the bed. And a goblet of ambrosia sitting on the table along with the candles. The room was unoccupied it seemed. Taking a chance, she went in and shut the door. Hesitating a moment then lunging for the goblet and downing it in record time. The magic sustenance making her energy returning back to her and her brain working faster.

Setting the goblet down, she didn't miss a second before jumping full force onto the bed, giggling. It was something she enjoyed doing although her mother never approved of it.

Persephone snuggled into the soft pillow and pulled the covers over her. It was by no means warm by it was sufficient enough...

* * *

 

Klaus watched as the blonde girl fell asleep. He wasn't letting her get away with what she said but he was reminded why he was so drawn to her in the first place. Her beauty, her light and her childishness. Those things can be so comforting in this world. The world that always treated him with fear and loathed him to no end.

Yes, he was evil. There was no denying that. He was the devil and the Lord Of The Dead. But people never could see pass the title. So why make them? They would not see pass the title he had unwillingly earned because of his brother who banished him here then why would he make them? He was the outcast of the family. He was surrounded by darkness when his brothers and sister were up there living in the limelight. Yes, he was bitter. He wanted nothing more than to rip Zeus from his throne in the sky and throw him into this hole and see if he can manage things down here.

Oh the mighty Zeus. He snorted. No. For once, things would go his way. He was going to get the girl and she was to be his. Forever.

* * *

 

The wailing of a woman drew people out to the streets, everyone stared at her as she passed by but did not dare ask what was she doing nor did they have the courage to console her for it would only drew trouble into their own home.

"Persephone! Persephone!" she called relentlessly before disappearing into a golden mist.

For almost five days had gone by and she has not laid eyes on her daughter nor did she find any useful information about her whereabouts. Demeter was devasted.

For every family, for every person she asked and did not get the answer she wanted, she would curse their harvest and they would starve for the season. When she asked the trees, they shook their heads no. When she asked the mountains, they stood motionlessly no. When she asked the earth, it just sat there staring up at her no. And when she asked the sea, its waves would slapped against shore in a sad motion, mourning with her. Demeter was hopelessly in sorrow and pain. And along with her, the unfortunate citizens of the cities that she passed.

Gods and Goddesses came to her and shared her pain but she knew they would never get her agony.

For they would never understand the love for an only child.

* * *

 

"Ugh... go away, mother... no... five more minutes, mother..." Persephone stirred in her sleep filled with dead souls and a grey weed field.

"Persephone! Lord Hades demands your presence immediately!" The Furry said in its human voice.

Persephone bolted from the bed when she heard his name mentioned.

"Put the peplos on and go to the door at the end of the corridor, if that's not obvious," its sketchy voice rang in her ears before the sound of door opening and closing filled the room.

Groaning, she stepped off the bed. Well, might as well go see what is it that he wants and maybe then she'll be able to get out of this place.

* * *

 

"Zeus, brother, we should tell the unfortunate mother about her daughter's fate," Poseidon said grimly, observing the Goddess as she destroyed every living thing in her path and lives in the process.

"Nonsense. She would surely take her back without thinking twice about it. It is time her daughter find a suitor and settle down with. She is of age and if that woman won't stop denying every proposal her daughter got, Persephone would have to be alone for the rest of her existence!"

"Being unmarried is not uncommon for a God. Look at Athena and Artemis or even Hestia! They all remained a untouched by a man and refused to gget married and look how they've turned out."

"Blasted miserable and uptight, you mean," Zeus raised an eyebrow at his brother, which he rolled his eyes. "Besides, do not forget that she is a child of mine, also. And it is my duty to prevent her from living such a lifestyle as Athena, Artemis and Hestia is," he stated.

"But, brother, think about it, Demeter could -"

"Enough! She is my daughter and therefore it is my duty to take care of her, not yours and from here on out, I forbid anyone from telling Demeter about her daughter and where she's been taken. Spread the words, brother. This discussion is over once and for all."

* * *

 

The blonde maiden walked into chamber, her brows furrowed as she took in her surroundings, still feeling quite grossed out from having to touch the skeleton doorknob.

The chamber was extensive and was, unsurprisingly, dark and gloomy. The torches hung on the far wall, more bones, more skeletons and more engravings of the dead, she thought sarcastically in her head. But something stood out.

A stack of papers were put in the corner of the room. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Persephone reached for one of them and unrolled it. It was a picture of her at the Winter Solstice, captured in exquisite details. Who knew Hades had an artistic eye?

"I could never quite captured the true beauty of that one particular subject," a low voice called from behind her. Caught and taken aback, she dropped the scroll, searching for the source and coming upon a figure at the end of the room with his torso illuminated by the light but his face hidden from sight.

"Show yourself," she finally found her voice and spoke, letting it echoing of the walls.

"Don't you see me, love? Because I see you just fine," he chuckled, amusement lacing his tone and she noticed his accent. No it couldn't be. It was too low and too husky to be Klaus's.

Angered, she marched to his direction, wanting nothing more than to see this man appearance and why he hid it so but when she reached him, he disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

She blinked.

"You can't catch me, darling, have you not noticed that you're in my territory and darkness is all around you?" he teased.

She searched for him again and spotted him beside the bed, his face still hidden, running this time with one hand lifting up her dress, Persephone also got to him but it was not before he was gone.

"Missed. Try again, sweetheart," she looked behind and raced to him, his flirtatious tone getting her nerves. She could almost feel his smirk in the shadows. But he was gone.

"Over here..." he called.

Acting like an idiot, Persephone ran from one corner of the room to the other, all to find the face in the shadows.

"Come on, Hades! What have the Lord Of The Dead got to be so afraid to face me? Is it that you're afraid that I'll despise you for all eternity if you showed you face?" Persephone spat, tired with sweat running down her back, on her forehead, sticking to her hair and into the valley between her bosom.

"Quite the contrary, love. I'm afraid that if you ever saw my face you'll be hopelessly in love with me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show yourself!" She crossed her arms, her back straight, showing him that she was not afraid of him. That was until a gush of cold wind blew out all of the candles' glow. "Hades?"

Persephone turned from side to side, searching with her eyes but all that greeted her was darkness.

A warm breath fanned across her naked neck and she froze, her heart pumping furiously in her chest and fear gripped her in a vicious grip.

She was completely defenseless down here comparing to him. She was at his mercy and she prayed to her father that nothing was going to happen to her. Her prayers were unanswered.

The breathing on her neck came closer and closer, hotter and hotter against her cold skin, burning it with heat. There was a lump in her throat as she swallowed, unable to move. After for what felt like an eternity, his warm, full lips connected with her shoulder and she sighed in content for reasons she could not comprehend.

They moved slowly at first, sucking gently on the skin there before trailing up her neck, his large, rough hands came to rest at the swell of her hips, steadying her.

Persephone was shaking. For what? Anticipation or fear she did not know for right then her senses were overloading as they tried to find the right course of actions, resulting in her standing like a statue. That didn't mean her heart was, too.

His lips moved to caress the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, his stubble tickling her neck and she shuddered in delight whilst his hands sliding up the length of her upper body, skimming the sides of her bosom.

"Such beautiful curves..." his voice sultry and filled with need as he fidgeted with her peplos's brooch until the whole attire dropped to the floor with a thud.

Hades continued his administration on her body, his greedy hands coming up and fill her chest in his palms, pinching her peaks with his fingers. Her body became alight with heat even though the temperature in the room never changed. Her breathing were ragged and as he sucked on her neck, making sure it would leave a mark later on, a moan was building up in her throat but she refused to release it for it would be the most humiliating she'll ever done.

"Turn," he whispered in her ears and to his amazement, she did exactly what he asked, her mind not fully functioning. His hands fell from her chest, one rested at her hip while the other one coming up to lift her face to his, the cold air hitting her skin, making her shiver slightly. He lowered his mouth to hers, stopping when they were inches from each other, their breath mixing together. He surveyed her gorgeous face in the dark and saw her eyes fluttered close, satisfied, he connected his mouth to hers with so much force she stepped back a little.

Persephone was tentative at first but as Hades drew her bottom lip into his and bit down on it, her resistance cracked. Circling her arms around him and pulling him closer, she opened her mouth for him and he happily took the invitation, diving into her sweet taste and wanting nothing more than to drown in her fragrance.

It was hard for her not to notice his obvious arousal pressed up against her as it was for him not to smell it from her. Four hands sliding up, down and across, exploring each other freely. His came a stop at her bottom, squeezing it slightly while hers got tangled in his soft hair.

He began pushing her back toward the bed and she complied, moving hastily back and pounced on it a few times for he pushed her down before his lips returned to hers. His hands coming between their heated bodies and cupped her heated core and she gasped into his mouth before they were trailing down her neck and shoulder, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

Persephone let out the moan she'd been holding in when he took one of her stiff peak into his mouth as he put more pressure onto her core. His free hand used to brace himself up. And just like that, a flood gate of moans and groans of pleasure left her mouth with no sensor or no embarrassment.

It didn't take long after before she reached her climax, shuddering wildly and shaking all over. His mouth returned to her and he pressed himself to her stomach, making her gasped.

Then he was gone.

Persephone's lids flew open and she sat up looking for him. The candles had been lid back and there was no sign of him.

Just her and the cold, dark room.


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus - Finn Mikaelson  
>  Poseidon - Elijah Mikaelson  
>  Hades - Niklaus Mikaelson  
>  Persephone - Caroline Forbes  
>  Demeter - Liz Forbes  
>  Eros - Matt Donovan  
>  Psyche - Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  Alcestis - April Young  
>  Adonis - Kol Mikaelson  
>  Minthe - Haley  
>  Leuce - Tatia Petrova  
>  Pirithous - Tyler Lockwood  
>  Theseus - Trevor  
>  Hercules - Jeremy Gilbert  
>  Helios - Mason Lockwood  
>  Hermes - Damon Salvatore  
>  Apollo - Stefan Salvatore  
>  Artemis - Lexi Branson  
>  Hephaestus - Richard Lockwood  
>  Aphrodite - Carol Lockwood  
>  Dionysus - Alraic Saltzman  
>  Hera - Sage  
>  Athena - Meredith Fell  
>  Ares - Atticus Shane  
>  Hebe - Anna  
>  Helen - Rose  
>  Admetus - Alexander

 He was intoxicated.

Everything about her drove him crazy. Her skin, her voice, her smell and her moans. She was the definition of a temptress. Her beauty rivalled Aphrodite's and her scent calles shame upon the most enchanting aroma in all of the worlds. She was going to be the death of him. And he was the Lord Of The Dead.

Hades could still remember the smell of her arousal vividly.

He shuddered at the high feeling and goosebumps crawled on his skin.

Persephone was close to walking out of that room without her maidenhead intact, but he refrained himself. When he took it away from her, she would be his wife and she would be begging him for it. Unlike back there. She was unwilling, he knew. Part of her was, anyway. But when that moment came, she would have no other thoughts than the feeling of him inside her...

Gods! How can nature torture him so!

* * *

 

It was like it never happened; but she knew better for her clothes were still on the floor and her heart wouldn't stop its slamming against her ribs.

They were close... So agonizing close...

What? No, Persephone. You do not want to do that to Hades! She thought. But as she delved into the possibility, she realized that she did want him to do it.

His hands traveling up and down her body, touching places no other man or God had ever touched before, leaving her hot and heavy, wanting, craving his touch and the warmth his hands have brought.

Persephone flushed at the memory, biting her lip and feeling his taste at the tip of her tongue. She would have thought he tasted like death and dead fishes and rotten flesh but it was the sweet taste of ambrosia and mint leaves. It drove her wild and broke her concentration of resistance. His lips rough and soft at the same time enveloped hers perfectly as he invaded her mouth.

Persephone shook herself from the haze and stood up from the bed, the cold air hitting her skin once again, reminding her where she was and who she was with.

Why did she let him do it? Why did she kissed him back? What in the worlds was she thinking?

Frowning, she snatched up her peplos from the ground, putting it on and tried a little bit too hard not to think of the moment when he slipped it off her. The way his mouth felt on her shoulder, up her neck...

Persephone unconsciously traced her hand on the side of her neck to the trail that he'd left, eyes closing and head tilted to the side.

Suddenly, as if realizing what she was doing, she instantly dropped her hand, embarrassed that she was even thinking of it and let alone enjoying it. Persephone flushed again and looked around. What was she to do now?

Her eyes landed on the soft bed, ghosts of her actions on it haunting her but she didn't care. Not yet. She was not tired even if mentally she was.

Persephone walked back to the table of scrolls and charcoals, lifting one up and examined it, and another one, and another one and she decided she would be stubbornly set on a task to look inside Hades's soul and find the real him behind the title, as Elena put it.

* * *

 

"And alas, she awakens!" An amused, accented voice rang out beside her as she blinked her slumber away.

Turning her head to the side, Persephone saw Klaus sitting crossed leg beside her, grinning his dimpled smile down at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What? Where am I?" She sat up, glancing around, she noticed that she was back in the forest and everything glowed a shade of fraudulent now that she thought of it. "Why am I here?"

"You were sleeping here, remember?" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She met his gaze with a confused one.

"No, I was sleeping in Hades's chamber after he..." Persephone gulped and looked away from Klaus, afraid of what she might see in his gaze.

"He what, Caroline? What did he do?" He asked gently, touching her shoulder lightly as she peeked at him before moving her gaze away.

"He... me..." she mumbled, looking down.

"What?"

"He..." She took a deep breath. "Touched me. Intimately."

Persephone blushed scarlet at the memories.

"He did? And how did you feel about it?"

She stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean what went on between you two is your business but I just want to know if you're okay," he explained.

"Why do you care?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and she recalled how Hades's accent had been close to Klaus's.

"Aren't we friends? Friends care about each other, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." she sighed. "I feel... confused and stupid and... and just... weird."

He nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I mean, he didn't tell me what is it that he wanted from me! Or rather I just didn't ask but that's the point! I've met him! Well, part of him because his face was hidden but the point is I still don't know what he wants from me! And when he touched me, I... I couldn't move away! I just stood there, frozen and let him do whatever he wanted with me! I was so stupid and my mind wasn't right! And sincerely, it's kind of creepy since, you know, Hades technically is my uncle and he..." Her hands flying around to emphasize her point, her voice would stretch and go higher to add to the dramatic effect and those blue orbs were wide, darting from one place to another as her hair flew everywhere around her face. "Ugh! I give up! It's too frustrating to think about! Can we just forget the subject and go flower picking?" She batted her eyelashes at him, clasping her hand together and making her pleading face.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You are attracted to him even though you haven't seen his face and he is your uncle but you're fighting it because you think that he's a bad person and your captor?"

"Where did you come up with that?" Her face dropped.

"From what you said." He shrugged.

She laughed. "I am not attracted to him in any human or God way possible."

"Keep lying to yourself, love," he said, standing up and holding out a hand toward her.

Persephone looked up at him, blinking a few times and took it.

"Whatever," she mumbled, relenting. In her head, she thought that his words were outrageous! She was not attracted to Hades in any way imaginable but her subconscious agreed with him.

If she wasn't attracted to him then how did she lost her mind when he touched her? How did she gave up resisting him and how did she even reached climax if she wasn't attracted to him? Persephone pursed her lips into a tight line, still not giving into the obvious fact.

Klaus held her hand as she began dragging him through the forest,  pointing and forcing him through a tedious time of girly activities.

"Why did I befriend you, again?" he groaned as he watched her climb up a tree and almost falling three times.

"Because you like looking at me while I sleep!" She shouted down.

It was true so he shrugged and she grinned, continuing her path, crawling slowly on a frail branch that was shaking as she moved.

"Be careful!" He shouted up. Why couldn't the girl settle for the ones down here?

"I know!" She called back, stretching her arms as far as it would go. The flower touched the tip of her fingers and she inched her body up little bit more, making the branch shake. Just a little bit more...

Crack!

Persephone's eyes went wide as she felt the branch disappeared from under her. She let out a shriek, pinching her eyes shut, waiting for the impact of body against the grass and fisting her hands into a defensive pose.

Nothing happened.

She opened one eye and saw Klaus chuckling.

"It's not funny!" She fumed.

"It was. You should have seen your face, love. You looked adorable," he laughed, putting a crossed arms and pouting Persephone, or to him, Caroline onto the earth. He then reached behind her, plucking the pink flower from the broken branch and tucking it along with her hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful," he breathed as his fingers trailed down her face to her chin, lifting the embarrassed Goddess's face up. "It's what you almost died for, the least it can do is enhancing your beauty. And here I thought women did ludicrous things for their appearance," he grinned when she slapped his hand away and stomped pass him.

* * *

 

"I'm worried, girls. What if she's dead?" Elena spoke.

"Do not say such things, El! We must keep a light view on this situation. Persephone could be happy wherever she's at," Katherine said.

The other two stared at her like she's lost her mind. She sighed, "Okay, so not happy. But maybe her captor would have the decency to not treat her like crap, then."

"Such polite words, Kathy," Bonnie snorted.

"Such polite actions, Bon Bon." Katherine smiled and they all laughed before silencing once again.

"Who do you think took her?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"I don't know. The list is almost nonexistent because who doesn't like Persephone?" Elena quirked her lips as she remembered her friend's bright nature that drove some people mad.

"I hope she's  alright, wherever she is." Katherine said and they all agreed.

If the culprit was ever caught and Persephone was somehow harmed, the consequences that person was going to face would be unpredictable.

* * *

 

"So tell me about yourself," she asked him.

Persephone was sitting on the soft grass with Klaus's head in her lap and her hand running through his hair, relishing in the fact that the fun she's had with Klaus in a day rivalled the times when she was with Elena, Bonnie and Katherine. Was it even a day yet? Or was it more than a day? She didn't know. Everything was so grey and there was no sun nor moon to tell the time.

Ugh! Hades made her feel so powerless!

"What do you want to know, love?" He smiled, not opening his eyes, enjoying the soft caressing of her hand.

"Umm... what were your favorite things to do?" Persephone blurted out.

"I used to practice swordplay with my brothers. When we were close," he added.

"You have brothers?" Her tone surprised. "You've never mentioned them."

"Yes, well, as I said, we are not close now as we were then."

"Oh, is it because you're..." she trailed, her hand stopping in its course.

"No. It was before that. I do not wish to speak of it," Klaus took her hand and kissed it gently, his lonely eyes stared up at her and she offered him a sad smile.

"Of course," she spoke softly, returning to her task.

"Now you, I am curious about. Tell me, Caroline, aside from gathering flowers and feeling the need to climb every tree there is to reach the prettiest one -" he rolled his eyes and she giggled "- what do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I enjoy spending time with my friends: Elena, Bonnie and Katherine. Elena is a human and is very shy and timid while Katherine is more of the strong on outside and soft on the inside kind of girl. Bonnie is calm and neutral. Bon and Kathy are nymphs by the way and of course, there's me, the neurotic, control freak and energized girl of the whole bunch. We talk about almost anything and everything and we like teasing Elena about Damon, that's her boyfriend," Persephone rambled on and on about her group of companions as Klaus laid patiently listening to her, laughing inertly at the happiness and giddiness in her tone when she talked about her life and the people in it.

Klaus was almost sad that he was not a constant present in her past. The past that she spoke so fondly of. But he would be in her future from now on and one day, when people asked her about him, she would be able to speak of him with a strange smile on her face. That is, if she'll ever forgive him for kidnapping her.

"... so Elena blushed furiously when I told her that I knew what happened the night before and she denied it, saying she only kissed him and we actually burst out laughing. To think of it I kind of feel bad for laughing at her. Maybe I should apologize to her when I get out of here and - Oh my gods I'm rambling about my life, aren't I?" She asked, embarrassed and he just smiled his dimples smile at her. "I do that sometimes when I get nervous or that I get passionate about what I was saying. Elena and Bonnie found it endearing and cute but Katherine thought it was annoying, which I don't know whether or not to believe because she always says things backward and I just don't know which is which anymore and Damon told me it was annoying, also but my mom says -" she shut up, staring at his finger at her lips and looked away shamefully. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, love. I actually enjoy it as a matter of fact. It's a change in this gloomy world that we are in."

"Sorry. So that's about it for my life. Three best friends, a mother I love dearly but could not stand and an obnoxious friend because he is dating my friend," she smiled, putting a small blue flower in his light brown curls and laughed at how silly it looked.

"No confidant for yourself then, love? I imagine a beautiful girl such as yourself would get many suitors," he inquired, puzzled.

Who would not desire this beauty? This light that warms everybody's heart?

"There are, but I was not interested or most was after Elena but got turned down so they came to me. Oh wait, there was this one boy from Elena's village that I used to admire from afar..."

"Who was the lucky lad?" Klaus managed to get through his clenched teeth, possessiveness overcoming him.

"Niklaus... whatever-your-last-name-was, are you jealous?" She teased lightly, laughing as he denied it in one breath. "It's okay, almost nice, really, his name was Peter. I had a crush on him for a long time before he traveled away."

He nodded.

"And you? Any beautiful maiden that fell at your hands?" Persephone said jokingly but her heartbeats quickened, the thought of turning each and everyone of those girls into plants of some sort came to mind.

Hearing the change in her chest, Klaus smirked.

"Why dear Caroline, I was a man then, dedicating my time and life to my city so the time to woo any maiden might be very little to nonexistent but every man has needs," he said solemnly, enjoying her discomfort at the subject of his meanings.

"Why do you have to make it sound so natural and so very not disgusting?" Her face scrunched up and her nose puffed out a little.

"Because," he tapped the tip of her nose, "it is and I was merely following my nature to do what is done."

"Smooth, aren't you?"

 "Very," he smirked at her blushing face. Oh how she lightened him so.

They stayed in complete silence after that. Klaus re-closed his eyes as Persephone resumed to the task of combing his hair, acknowledging every little details of his features, her own blonde curls falling onto her left shoulder as she cocked her head to get a better look of him.

"You're staring, sweetheart," his piercing blue orbs suddenly appeared in front of her eyes and she realized that her face was inching near his and they were inches from each.other

"Well, you're staring, sweetheart," she did a terrible job at mimicking his accent.

"Because you are a sight to behold."

Persephone had never been so red in her entire life.

She yanked her head away from him, looking anywhere but at the smug man lying in her lap.

"You don't take truthfulness very well," he commented.

"Flattery is not truthfulness," she retarded.

"It is not flattery, I assure you. Any man in his right mind would be able to see your beauty and be in awe of it," Klaus stated, lifting a finger to bring her face back to his. "No amount of words or portrayal of you will ever be able to capture your exquisite features."

"Okay, so are you born flirtatious or did it developed as you grew?" She cupped the hand placed on her face, saying softly.

"It depends, were you always this coy or is it only for me?"

"You're a lost cause," she puffed, dropping her hand, looking away

"Oh will you just accept a simple compliment?" His hand left her cheek, moving to her chin and once again drawing her face down to his.

"Thank you," she said quietly, too quietly that he almost missed it if it wasn't for the movements of her soft lips.

"You're welcome."

He smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"Did you know that you have the most adorable dimples when you smile?..." she questioned, the thumping in her chest increased as she watched his eyes moved closer to hers, searching.

"And I'm presuming you like them?" He didn't stop his motion, their shallow breath mixing in the middle.

"They're... very..." she breathed.

"What?" His lips were so close to her, so close...

"Charming," she choked out and he pressed his lips against her.

She didn't think. She just did it.

She didn't think about who he was and where she was or the fact that he was a soul. Or the fact that his lips fitted hers perfectly and the feeling she felt was exactly the feeling she got, kissing the Lord Of The dead. She didn't think about it. It felt... natural. And as she got bolder by the seconds, nibbling on his lower lip with her teeth, Klaus's hands came up and rested against her hips, fully rising from his spot in her lap.

Persephone ran her hands up his arms, circling his shoulder and finally settling in his hair. She arched her body into his, nudging on his shoulders, wordlessly telling him to lie back down. He did.

Then, she was straddling him with his face in her small, slender hands and his own sliding toward her bottom.

"Just do it," she mumbled against his lips, granting him access and he groaned, relishing in the feeling of her backside filling his hands and her luscious chest grinding to his.

The driven Goddess devoured the lips of the man beneath her with passion and he was more than happy to let her. Quite content with the liberties the little squirming maiden on top of him was taking as she raked her hands along his torso and moaning into his mouth.

"Klaus..." the name slipped passed her lips and he smirked, his name sounding like honey coming from her. His fake name, for all it's worth.

But alas, every happy time comes to an end as he heard the Erinyes’s wings closing on them and he had business to take care of.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be the death of me," he breathed as he separating her face from his.

"You're dead, anyway," she answered before diving down again, making him chuckled.

"I have to go, the Erinyes are going to be here soon and I don't want a confrontation with them," he sighed.

"Why? Do souls have a thing against them or something?" Disappointed, she sat back on his legs, staring at him, her mouth swollen red and she was flushed.

No, souls did not have any problem against the Furries except for the ones in the Field Of Punishment, he supposed. He just needed an excuse to leave.

"Close. I have to go, love, just remember that I do not wish to leave you," he kissed her one more time and she crawled off of him, watching him as he took his leave.

Persephone watched as Klaus made his way through the forest and into the weed field. Feeling curious of where he was going, she grabbed a bunch of wildflowers and followed him, watching his back retreating from her.

For every two steps she took, Persephone would littered a flower, marking her tracks to return to the forest.

She didn't get far before she lost him, calling out his name without an answer. Where did he go?

Glancing around and seeing nothing but grey, dried weed and feeling none but the cold wind smacking against her flesh, Persephone relented, tracing her way back to the forest and found, just like Klaus's words, the Erinyes holding a set of clothing and a goblet of ambrosia.

"What? So Hades ditched me and sent you three to 'take care of my needs' as he put it, didn't he?"

"Just take it," the middle Erinyes hissed and Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Leave it somewhere, anywhere for all I care because I simply do not need to be taken care of," she waved absent-mindedly.

"No, Lord Hades specifically instructed to make you finish the goblet and change into fresh clothing."

"So you two're going to let her do all the speaking?" She pointed to the Furries on the sides. They didn't reply. "Fine." Taking the damned goblet from the one on the left, she knocked it back, annoyed at the fact that she wanted the stuff more than anything and slammed it back to its talons. Marching to the third one, she snatched the clothings from its arms and walked away but not hearing any wings flapping behind her, she turned back.

"What? Did Hades instructed you to watch me change, too?"

They just stared then took off.

Ugh! Stupid Hades and his entourage! She slammed the clothes onto the ground before stomping on it then stopped. She was going to need at least a change of clothing if she was planning on surviving and keeping herself clean.

Sighing, Persephone picked it up, putting it neatly at the roots of a tree, sitting down beside it, lost in her own thoughts until Klaus returned.

* * *

 

It's been a full nine days and nights that the Goddess Demeter has traveled, searching for her beloved daughter with no avail.

She turned the Earth upside down, not stopping for a second to rest as she traveled the world, through countries and cities and villages, desperate to have some clue on where her daughter might be. And no one knew her grief more than the people themselves as their harvest was ruined and their loved ones starving and struggling to fight hunger for the season, awaited for the next. Little did they know, the next season wasn't coming for a long time.

"Please, I beg of you, Goddess, we need this harvest to feed the family or we'll all die from hunger!" The poor man begged on his hands and knees at Demeter's feet, shaking violently as his children and wife cowering in the corner.

"Save you? Save you?! If I save you then who is going to save my daughter from her treacherous fate?!" The beautiful Goddess raged, glaring at the man kneeling at her feet.

"Please... Please, fair Goddess... Spare us of our lowly lives and we shall forever worship you for your mercy..."

"Let the poor man and his family live in peace, Demeter. He's caused you no harm." A familiar voice rang out from behind her and she whirled around to face him.

"Helios. What an unpleasant surprise. If you are here to lecture me about how terrible it is to ruin people's lives by starving them or are here to pity me then you are welcome to leave. And if you even think to -" Demeter stopped at the raised hand in front of her.

"Please, Demeter. I am here for none of those things but to inform you about your daughter's fate," he said calmly.

Demeter's eyes go wide before all rage and hatred dropped from her face. Her eyes brewed with tears as she waited for him to continue.

"Would you mind terribly if we take shelter in your home for a while, peasant?" Helios inquired politely.

"No, of course not, my Lord," the man said thankfully.

Helios nodded and went to straighten up two chairs that has been knocked over by Demeter in rage.

"Come and sit, Demeter and I shall tell you the tale of your daughter's abduction."

The Goddess moved with shaky legs, surprised, thankful and fearing of what he had to say.

"First, I would like to say that none of us wanted to keep this from you but Zeus forbade us from telling you. We all care for you, Demeter but we could not disobey his orders."

Demeter nodded.

"It was Hades who took your daughter whilst she was playing with her companions that day," he said with pity in his eyes.

"And Zeus did nothing to stop it?" Demeter asked, her anger shining through her calming exterior.

"No, I'm afraid not. He was not consent to the marriage, after all."

"That blasted God Of The Sky." She balled her hands into fists , her face turning red from hatred and betrayal. "He thinks he could do anything and there would be no consequences?! No. I'll show him. I'll show all of them what it felt like to be betrayed and they will feel my pain. They will all feel my pain, mark my words, Helios for it would be the last you hear from me." And with that, she disappeared into a golden mist.

The Sun God was left alone in the humble cottage of the poor man, thinking about what disaster would come from the careless decision of Zeus as thunder and lighting zipped across the sky. Famine and the cracking of dried Earth would be the most catastrophic situations human could possibly be in with Demeter's rage and pain.

But he did the right thing, he told himself. He did the right thing for Demeter but not for mankind.


End file.
